Josh and I Go to Los Angeles!
Plot In Josh's apartment, he, Valencia and Greg watch uncomfortably as Rebecca passionately kisses Trent. Rebecca's supposed boyfriend covers for Rebecca's lies and convinces everyone they are a legit couple before leaving. Rebecca tells Josh their case involves a company called Greater City Water and now includes all of the San Gabriel Valley. She asks him to meet her back at the law firm so they can strategize. When she leaves, a stunned Greg follows but not before declaring that everyone needs to stop obsessing over Rebecca. A contrite Valencia apologizes to Josh who simply asks her to trust him. Elsewhere, Darryl goes back to see White Josh at the gym and asks him out. Josh declines because Darryl only wants to go where no one who knows them. At the law firm, Rebecca details how Greater City Water's been stealing water from the local areas and diverting it to Los Angeles. Darryl suggests they recruit more plaintiffs to join Josh in a class action lawsuit. Afterwards, Rebecca finds Trent in her home and he threatens to tell the truth to her friends unless she has dinner with him. The next day, Rebecca ignores Paula's concerns when she learns Trent also blackmailed her into staying the night. They join Josh and Darryl in recruiting more plaintiffs but their task is disrupted when legal representatives from Greater City Water arrive. Rebecca recognizes them as lawyers from her old New York law firm led by her old rival Audra Levine. Audra tells Rebecca there won't be any settlement offer and advises she drop the lawsuit . At Home Base, Heather is hired by Kevin who is impressed with her personality and candid honesty. Meanwhile, Rebecca heads to her apartment where Trent welcomes her with a dinner he prepared. As they eat, Rebecca confesses that while she has a strong case she wishes she had some irrefutable evidence. To thank him for listening she allows Trent to sleep at the foot of her bed. The next day at the Los Angeles County Courthouse, Paula is concerned about Trent but Rebecca's only worry is if any of thier clients will show up. After both Josh Chan and Josh Wilson arrive a crowd of people from around San Gabriel Valley also appear . Over at Home Base, Heather tunes the bar's TV to a local public access channel showing live Rebecca's trial. Kevin and all the patrons are engrossed by a local resident onscreen and insist on watching the trial much to Greg's annoyance. Rebecca is shown calling her first witness Josh Chan who confirms he was the first one to alert Rebecca to the cold shower epidemic at his apartment. A number of other San Gabriel plaintiffs in the case give thier testimony from until Rebecca calls her star witness Bert. He identifies himself as a former Greater City Water employee who conducted an independent research which definitively concluded that his former employer was stealing water. Audra is called to cross examine him and destroys his credibility when she brings up he has been suffering from schizophrenia for sixteen years. Rebecca asks for a recess and when the court clears she and Paula try to figure out her next move. Trent interrupts and surprises Rebecca with definitive proof of Greater City Water's guilt. It's pages of e-mails he hacked from the company's computer that details thier criminal activities. Paula pleads with Rebecca not use illegally obtained evidence since it could get her in serious trouble. When the court comes back into session, Rebecca is called by the judge to continue her case and struggles with whether or not to submit the emails as evidence. After recalling a moment between her and Audra when they were kids competing against each other she decides to just deliver closing arguments. She makes a stirring speech about her devotion to her new hometown and asks the court to consider the overwhelming evidence instead of the credibility of it's source. Greg watches this from Home Base and marvels at the boldness and sheer insanity of what Rebecca just did. Heather breaks up with Greg upon realizing he still has feelings for Rebecca and also encourages him to go see her . Back in court, the judge rules in Greater City Water's favor despite Rebecca's impassioned speech. Rebecca apologizes to the plaintiffs for failing home but instead of being angry they applaud her efforts. As Paula, Darryl and the opposing legal team leave Rebecca has a talk with Audra. She graciously admits her defeat and asks Audra to make sure she lets herself be happy which confuses her rival. Outside, Darryl catches up to White Josh and apologizes for his earlier invitation. He then loudly declares his attraction to Josh for everyone outside to hear only to be teased by a passing bystander. White Josh defends Darryl and accepts his offer to go out for drinks. Back in the courtroom, Rebecca is aproached by a reporter who tells her she may have exposed the the city's biggest scandal in years. Rebecca gives the reporter Trent's emails to help him further break the news story. Recurring themes Songs *"Flooded with Justice" *"Settle For Me (reprise II)" Continuity *'Story': This episode immediately picks up where the last one left off. *'People': **Audra Levine is officially introduced in this episode; she had first been mentioned in the episode "I'm Going on a Date with Josh's Friend!" **Trent returns in this episode having been introduced in the previous one. **Valencia Perez appears in this episode. **Writer/actor has a cameo in this episode. *'Places': **Home Base **Whitefeather & Associates **Los Angeles Courthouse Running jokes Quotes Gallery Episide trailer Promotional photos 1x13 Promotional photo 1.jpg 1x13 Promotional photo 2.jpg 1x13 Promotional photo 3.jpg 1x13 Promotional photo 4.jpg 1x13 Promotional photo 5.jpg 1x13 Promotional photo 6.jpg 1x13 Promotional photo 7.jpg 1x13 Promotional photo 8.jpg 1x13 Promotional photo 9.jpg Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes